<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking The Next Step by Tittyloo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111069">Taking The Next Step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tittyloo/pseuds/Tittyloo'>Tittyloo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game), cookie run ovenbreak - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tittyloo/pseuds/Tittyloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since they'd started dating and doing things with each other. They were comfortable with each other. And yet, they still hadn't done THAT. Maybe tonight they could finally take the next step?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fire Spirit Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking The Next Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So, this is my first nsfw story I've ever written. It might be a different style to others you've read, but I hope you still enjoy it! Also, few things to note:<br/>I've given many Cookies "real" names. The Legendaries, for the most part, address each other using their actual names, while the game names are their proper titles, typically only used by lesser Cookies. However, there ARE certain limits. MT, for example, only allows three of the Legendaries to address him by name, Sea Fairy being one of them. Fire Spirit being NOT one of them.<br/>Please let me know if there's typos lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fire Spirit was lying across Sea Fairy’s bare stomach, aimlessly pushing his hand around on the bed sheet. They had plans for the night, both were ready, and Sea Fairy had the water of her hair much shorter tonight (which looked adorable, Fire Spirit had told her), but neither were in any kind of rush. Of course, this gave a lot of time to think and...</span>
  <em>
    <span>consider</span>
  </em>
  <span> things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened to the scratching of his partner’s pencil against the paper in her notebook, his thoughts wandering deeper and deeper into contemplation. They’ve already done so much with each other, so would it really be out of the question to ask? Maybe it was. But then again, why would it be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite some time was spent arguing with himself and trying to talk himself up to it. Nerves were getting the better of him, so it took a large amount of effort to finally work up the courage. But he did, finally, and he took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Aph?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pencil between her fingers paused its movement and Aphrodite looked up from her notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...I was thinking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s no good,” she said as her pencil started to sketch again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, ouch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite smirked, obviously holding back a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he continued, “I was wondering if tonight we could...maybe, do something...</span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pencil stopped again, only to continue a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something ‘else’...” she mused as she crossed something out. “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than we usually do-” he tried to explain, starting to move his hands around a little as he spoke. “I mean, we’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>done </span>
  </em>
  <span>all this stuff already. So, I thought that maybe we could...you know, uh, take another step-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started when the book snapped shut, cutting him off, and he nervously looked back to his partner. Her expression was unimpressed, her eyes half closed and a single brow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copper, are you asking to have sex with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face immediately flushed a dark red and he cleared his throat, quickly turning away. Sweet Sugar Swan, why was he always so shy with her when it came to such things? They’ve been together for </span>
  <em>
    <span>several </span>
  </em>
  <span>months, done </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>intimate things with each other, and yet here he was, still a nervous wreck making a fool of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his embarrassed thoughts crashed back to reality and he realized he had yet to answer her question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uuuuhhh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clumsily removed himself from Aphrodite's stomach and sat up, his hands now shoved in his lap as he avoided eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copernicus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze shot forward, now locked with hers. Then she sighed and placed her notebook to the side. Oh, he was in trouble wasn’t he? Well, maybe not...it was hard to tell right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched tentatively as Aphrodite sat up. She pulled her legs up and lazily crossed her arms on her knees, then rested her chin. Oh, she was absolutely doing this deliberately to work him up. He knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Copernicus swallowed hard as she continued to say nothing. Was she thinking? Did he cross a line? It's not like this was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked. That was so...did he hear her right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said yes, Copper."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately a wave of relief washed over him and his whole body relaxed as he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geez, Aph, why'd you make me wait like that?" he asked from his slumped position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She twirled a bit of water with her finger before flicking it in her partner's face. He flinched back and shook it off, then huffed at her as she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aph, please," Copernicus grumbled as she composed herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't just ask me straight?" Aphrodite said then. "You always beat around the bush with this kind of thing. We've been doing 'this stuff' for long enough that I'd think you'd have moved past your...</span>
  <em>
    <span>shyness</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his neck and glanced away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but...it's just...I dunno, I can't help it," he told her. "I think I'll always just be shy with you…" he quietly admitted a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Copper... we'll work on that. In the meantime…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her fingertips under his chin at the pause, and he followed as she guided him closer. She was always so gentle with her kisses, and the cold touch of her lips always brought a soothing calmness with them; the cool contrast was always a pleasant feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the kiss was over, Aphrodite went and just, picked up Copernicus, then placed him in her lap. He had a disgruntled look as she snickered at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No more shyness tonight, okay?" she said and he puffed out his cheeks but nodded all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on top of her now, his knees pressing into the mattress on either side of her abdomen. It hadn't been very long since they'd decided to start, but even so, usually he'd have done </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> by now. He looked a little nervous as his thumbs rubbed the cool skin below his partner's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Aphrodite asked in a gentle voice as she lifted her arm and rested her hand against Copernicus' cheek. She could feel that he was much hotter than usual and she frowned slightly as he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he leaned into her palm and pursed his lips. After a few seconds more, he let out a puff of hot air and looked down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just wondering how to...start, is all. We've never gone this far before, and between the two of us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one with experience...I've never had a chance to do this before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The response he got was a hum and a gentle pull from her hand, which was now at the back of his neck. He just followed her pull as he was led into another deep, but soft, kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She allowed him to decide when the kiss was over. After a few long moments, he moved away, only to come back a split second later to kiss her nose. This got a quiet giggle out of her and Copernicus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to go right into it,” Aphrodite told him. “Let’s take our time and have some more fun first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Okay, good idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumbs tapped for a few seconds before he bent his arms and got close to Aphrodite's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head away slightly when she felt his breath against her skin. He took that as a sign to continue and a moment later he heard a small gasp come from her as she felt his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Those canines of yours are much sharper than I remember," Aphrodite stated as the surprise ebbed away. The teeth on her neck pushed a little deeper in response, a teasing gesture that made her stifle a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> won't take a chunk out of your neck if I bite too hard," Copernicus said a few seconds later, and he could practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aphrodite roll her eyes at his continued playfulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're awful," she said with an amused snort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you're not the one with a bite scar on your shoulder."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...though you get some of the blame for that. You should've warned me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at that and nuzzled her neck before continuing again, still giving her little bites here and there as he tickled her with kisses. Copernicus learned quickly that her neck is very sensitive to touch, and that if he gave her soft kisses it'd make her laugh and giggle, which of course he never got enough of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But eventually she made him stop, carefully pushing him away as she tried to quiet down. Copernicus, meanwhile, had a big grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Copper, stop it!" she said, though she was still smiling. "We're going to wake up Herb!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you never worried about Peter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because Peps can sleep through anything," she stated simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, frankly, I don't think either of their rooms are close enough for them to hear us," Copernicus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite narrowed her eyes and considered this, and after a few seconds she sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you're right…? Oh, I just don't want to have to explain this to Basil," she mumbled into her hand, a blush appearing on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Herb's an adult, he can deal with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still...perhaps we should have done this at your place…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure that's the best idea either, Devil is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting suspicious with how often he's had to have sleepovers here," Copernicus stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blush on Aphrodite's face grew a little and she bit her finger.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Maybe we should wait a little while before doing anything again," she finally said with a sheepish look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Copernicus sat up a bit and tossed the suggestion around in his head for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess</span>
  </em>
  <span> we should. But that means more fun tonight," he said. "Plus, I…" He cleared his throat. "I need to work up to...you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard another giggle and put on an embarrassed smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later he felt his partner's hand sliding up his leg. His eyes followed for a moment before he got the hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R-right, right, sorry," he stuttered and the hand went away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own hands began to move, now back at her chest. He caressed her soft breasts and lightly rubbed his thumbs over the little nubs, which caused her to shiver. Soon after, he moved again, shifting to more easily lower himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand was moved away and Aphrodite felt a soft kiss on her breast. A few more followed before she felt his tongue glide over her nipple. Her blush came back when he started gently sucking her delicate skin, as she knew exactly what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Copper-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The responding "hmm?" sent a vibration through her chest and her body twitched at the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff, Aphrodite moved his head away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you leave a mark there again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, why not?" he asked in as innocent a tone as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know why, you pest!" she said, giving him a good natured shove. "Last time you did that you left a bruise that was sore for three days! I couldn't even wear a bra."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, right, the only </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> clothing miss water-dress ever wears," he teased, earning him another shove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wear sundresses sometimes,” she stated with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I prefer you best when you’re not wearing anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copernicus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them started laughing at that and Aphrodite covered her face a bit when she felt it heat up from embarrassment. Once the laughing calmed down, she felt Copernicus’ hands on her own and he gingerly removed them from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she gave him a tiny smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s enough teasing,” he said and she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Copernicus moved his hands to the mattress on either side of her shoulders and adjusted himself a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...not quite ready yet?” Aphrodite asked as she watched him and she got a shake of his head and a glance toward the wall as an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” she told him, and he looked back to see her patient, loving eyes gazing up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just that look alone caused his cheeks to heat up just a touch, but he smiled all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath was hot on her collar as he moved his hips against her, bent over her torso. Aphrodite could hear little gasps from him every now and then as he went, and she turned her head to gently press her cheek against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing great," she said in a soft voice. "Just take your time," she added, and he paused to give a mumble of acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite let him continue for a little while longer, whispering encouragement in his ear. Soon, though, he had to stop, and a heavy moan escaped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aph-gnhk-I can't-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take your time," she reminded him, and he gave a nod after taking a few breaths, though it was followed by a groan as his body tensed. Aphrodite felt the first few drips spill over onto her as Copernicus did his best to hold it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I can't," he repeated, and he heard Aphrodite make a gentle "hmm" as he caught his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't at all prepared for the hand that closed around him shortly after, and he couldn't stop the desperate whine in his throat. A quiet "shhh" sounded in his ear as Aphrodite ever so slightly tightened her grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the stroking started, slow and gentle, up and down his throbbing shaft. After several strokes she felt a pulse of heat, followed by a quiet, shaking cry as Copernicus struggled. He couldn't help the small stream that ended up decorating Aphrodite's stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite that, she continued her play, pressing her fingers under his base or rubbing his head with her thumb. He moaned and grunted and tried to hold back as she worked, though she really was good at this, so it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> difficult. (But it was always difficult)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he tried, he couldn't make it, and, with a cry of her name, he succumbed to another release. Eyes shut tight, he struggled to hold himself up as it happened, and he felt himself jump when Aphrodite's free hand quickly reached up and caught his shoulder to steady him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting, Copernicus lifted himself up fully, his arms still a bit shaky, and he felt the hands leave him. However, she didn't just take them away straight; her fingers glided down his shaft, teasing out another, final, little spurt. He gasped and clenched his teeth as her fingertips finally left, and after taking a moment to collect himself, he opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The face he saw peering up at him was very smug, but in the most loving way. She raised a brow when he remained silent, and her eyes traveled downward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Copernicus' gaze followed and he paused for a moment to study the stickiness he left behind. It was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than he thought it'd be. He followed the trail to her chest where it stopped before looking up fully.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on," Aphrodite told him. He stared for a couple seconds before the movement of her body brought his full attention back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up, which caused Copernicus to slip down a bit, landing him right between his partner's legs. He huffed and looked up at Aphrodite, a whole two feet above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he really did forget how much bigger she was than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Do you need a break, love?" she asked, a genuine concern in her voice as she brought her hand up to rest against Copernicus' cheek once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked in response, his thoughts finally getting back in order after her teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're beautiful," he stated, completely ignoring her question, and Aphrodite failed to stop her laughter. He grinned at that; her laugh always made him smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't say any more after that, instead beginning to rearrange himself. Aphrodite moved with him, spreading her legs out a bit more and leaning back on her elbows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as Copernicus continued to move down, which isn't exactly what she was expecting his next step to be, all things considered. She smiled when he gave her a questioning look, which he returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, to her surprise, Copernicus opted to forgo the usual finger foreplay and went right to it, which caused a gasp of shock. She closed her eyes as the warm tongue explored, her breathing becoming shaky and shallow in the best way possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thumb gently rubbed her inner thigh as he continued, while the other carefully moved the opposite leg just a little further away, and he could feel Aphrodite start to shake a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept this up for some time, listening to Aphrodite's gasps and moans of pleasure. At some point she'd laid on her back again, and she now had one hand covering her mouth in an attempt to muffle the noises a bit, while the other tightly gripped the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Copernicus felt the throbbing heat return to his groin and it was becoming much harder to focus on the task at hand. He groaned with an effort to hold it in as he felt a dribble, coaxed out by the stifled moan of ecstasy from Aphrodite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up after that, wiping a trail from his mouth as Aphrodite caught her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Copernicus grunted at the throbbing he felt, which caught the other’s attention. While still breathing a little heavy, she propped herself up to look. </span>
</p><p><span>She saw his full erection, as well as the dribble that, at this stage, had leaked down to the bedsheets (granted, her situation wasn't much better, she noticed). Copernicus saw her</span> <span>looking at him a moment later, and he actually seemed a little embarrassed about his current state.</span></p><p>
  <span>"No need for that," she said, and he just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite sat up with a groan a moment later, stretched her back, and leaned forward. Copernicus caught her kiss, having to lift himself up a bit on her legs. Then he felt her hands on either side of his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She guided him up, never breaking the kiss, until she felt that he was in a good spot. Then she broke away and gently ran her thumbs over his cheeks. Despite the heat he felt, his expression was soft as he looked back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you ready to try this now?” Aphrodite asked quietly, and she saw a hint of apprehension flash on her partner’s face. “I know you’re nervous,” she added. “It’s okay to be nervous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reassurance, though simple as it was, definitely seemed to help. A bit of confidence appeared on his face in place of the doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am nervous," he admitted. "But I can do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite nodded and repositioned herself to make it a bit easier for him. Now, leaning back on her hands, and with her legs open for him, she waited. There was no rush for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Copernicus worked on positioning himself properly. He appreciated how patient she was with him, allowing him as much time as he needed. After moving just a little closer, he looked up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I think I'm ready," he stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, go ahead," Aphrodite said with a nod of encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Permission granted, he continued. Using one hand to steady himself, propped on Aphrodite's hip, he used his other to aid in guiding himself. Aphrodite waited calmly while he went through all the steps he needed, and he glanced up one last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he started going in and he heard her take in a quiet breath. With just the head in, he paused to check on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been a very long time since I've done this," she stated softly, and Copernicus chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I've never had the opportunity to do it, so you're still one step ahead of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, yes, I suppose that's true, isn't it?" she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times did you do this with Millennial Tree, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aklamesh and I only did it once. Sooo...you’ll be a bit more lucky, I think,” she said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Copernicus snorted in amusement before continuing. Still taking it slow, he kept his gaze down and, for the meantime, simply listened and thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth around him was certainly like nothing he'd felt before--he's never had anything to imitate this, and a hand or mouth could only relate so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he was all the way in and he let out a breath. Then he pulled out a little and pushed back in, and he heard a small gasp from Aphrodite. After a few moments, he moved to place his hands on either side of his partner's hips and began a slow rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Copernicus did his best to keep his breathing steady as they continued, and as he sped up he heard Aphrodite's sounds go from gasps to quiet moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever faster he went as he grew used to the feeling, the sounds of pleasure in his ears driving him forward. In, out, in, out; he repeated the movements with full confidence now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to last a decent length of time with this. However, he knew when he was reaching his pique. From the familiar cries and moans he heard, he could tell that Aphrodite was almost there as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it all began to come to an end, Copernicus gave a few final thrusts. He pushed deep, teeth bared and clenched together, eyes shut tight, as the final wave hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite felt a harsh shiver run up her spine, and she did her best to stop the cry that came with her climax. Not a moment later did she feel the new warmth unload into her and she heard her partner's strangled groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as it was over, Copernicus felt the high leave him and his arms started to give. Aphrodite caught him and, with hearts racing and breaths shallow, she carefully lowered them both to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he could, Copernicus slowly pulled himself out and collapsed back on top of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite made a face as she felt his seed leak out between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't expect you to still have so much left in there," she remarked, and Copernicus simply groaned into her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later he felt her hand run gently over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your fire is out," he heard her say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm tired," was his muffled response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always tired after we have some fun,” she teased while rubbing his back. “But your fire hasn’t gone out before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a different kind of tired,” he told her as he tried to pick himself up. Emphasis on “tried”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boy, this really took a lot out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sunk back down with a defeated moan and pouted as Aphrodite giggled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am, dear. Just not as much, it would seem,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laid her head back and looked up at the ceiling then, her thumb idly moving back and forth over her partner’s shoulder blade. After a few minutes, she felt him try to get up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that,” she huffed, and Copernicus froze when he saw the scowl on her face. He slowly settled back down, the guilt on his face looking like a puppy that was just caught doing something it isn’t supposed to do. After a moment Aphrodite nodded and put her head back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes went by as they both rested before Aphrodite stretched, her back arching off the bed, which caused her partner to fall off to the side with a grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaaaph-” he whined, his head resting in the crook of his elbow and his eyes barely open. She stifled a laugh and he frowned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get cleaned up,” she said, and Copernicus moaned as she got off the bed. She turned back and leaned over the mattress so that she could lift him up and he made a sound of complaint as she gingerly rearranged him in her arms. Once satisfied with the position, she held him close to her chest and headed off to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll worry about the sheets later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>